VCard
by 01shane01
Summary: Quinn and Santana fight over Rachels virginity. G!P. Prompt inside.


**Prompt:**Rachel is a virgin (but her hymen was broken from years of gymnastics and dance) and she is dating Quinn and Santana in a three person relationship. Quinn and Santana both have g!p and they cant decide who gets Rachel first. So Rachel decides to give them both bjs and whoever lasts the longest gets to take her first

**AN: Please don't be offended if I haven't done your prompt yet. I am planning to do all that I have received so far but in the order that I have gotten them. All details are on my page.**

**Enjoy and review.**

"It should be me! I have been with her the longest!" Santana shouted as she fought with Quinn once more.

"Yeah by like two hours! She's known about my penis for longer, and my penis i**s** longer." The blonde said smugly. Neither of the testosterone filled women noticed that their girlfriend was sat with her head in her hands, frustrated at the fact that they were fighting about this yet again.

"Well I love her more." The Latina tried, knowing that this fight was going nowhere.

"Like hell you do. I don't care what you say Santana, I am going to be the one to take Rachel's virginity, not you." The cheerleader turned to take her girlfriends hand but Rachel stopped her.

"Can you two just give it a rest for one day? Seriously. Do I not get a say in who gets to deflower me? I swear some times you are worse than guys." The tiny girl stood up, Santana taking a step towards her.

"Yeah but Rae, the way I see it, I'm smaller than Quinn. It will hurt less if I take your v-card." The look in the Latinas eyes was a sincere one. It was good logic but it didn't matter.

"My hymen has been broken for years though because of my gymnastics and my dancing, so it won't hurt very much if at all." The brunette sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Look, I have an idea. Why don't I give you each a blow job, and whoever can last longest gets to be my first? I don't want the one who takes me to blow their load as soon as they enter me."

The girl's bluntness made Quinn's cock twitch. "I like that idea." She shrugged. "Its fair and it means that Rach doesn't have to choose between us."

"I guess I'm cool with that. At least it will stop all the fighting and I can get back to spending time with my baby." Santana cooed, pulling the tiny girl into her arms and kissing her softly.

Rachel returned the kiss, sliding her tongue over the Latinas bottom lip. Access was granted into the girl's mouth but the brunette just tugged on her lip before turning to Quinn and pulling her in for a kiss. Santana's cock twitched as she held her girlfriend, watching her making out with her best friend.

It was a weird situation that the three were in and sometimes Santana hated it. Sometimes all she wanted was to have the tiny diva for herself. She got jealous whenever Quinn touched her or kissed her. It wasn't a feeling that she liked. She was slowly working on proving to the singer that it was her that Rachel wanted to be with, not Quinn. However, things weren't working out the way she had wanted. She wanted the blonde out of the picture before the tiny girl even thought about losing her virginity.

Yet there Quinn still was. Making out with her best friends girlfriend.

"Now," Rachel panted, pulling away from her girlfriends heated kissing. "I need you both to strip and then flip a coin to see whose dick I get to swallow first. If the one whose dick I'm not sucking wants to go in a different room so you don't feel as sensitive, feel free. If not then just take a seat."

Both women smirked and pulled their cheerios uniforms off, sighing in turn as their now semi erect members were set free from the confines of their spankies which had been specially designed to hide their friends.

"You have to lose your clothes too Rach." Quinn said, rummaging in her purse for a coin to toss.

"Already ahead of you babe." She said. As Quinn and Santana turned back around, they were met with the sight of the divas glorious bare body, from her perfectly perky tits to her completely shaved centre.

"You're beautiful." Both women said at once, making the tiny girl blush and shuffle awkwardly under their gaze. This isn't the first time that they had seen each other naked. They had gotten quite far on other occasions but the cheerleaders knew that Rachel wasn't ready and never pushed her to let them enter her. Each of the cheerleaders had time alone with the girl. It was really only occasionally that they were all together and being intimate.

"Uhm, do you want to go ahead and flip the coin?" Rachel raked her eyes up and down her girlfriend's bodies in turn. Quinn's eight inch dick was already at attention and the diva felt wetness pool between her thighs of having her massive length all the way inside her. She looked over to Santana. Her cock was semi erect. The diva didn't take it personally; it was just that Santana was a lot less sensitive than Quinn was. Rachel would be Quinn's first whereas Santana had already been with Brittany.

"HEADS" the Latina shouted as the coin was tossed in the air. The three women watched as it fell to the floor, taking a step forwards to see what the result was. "Fuck!" Santana shouted, seeing that the coin was tails.

"Sweet! You heard the girl San, you can leave if you think it will make you too sensitive for when it's finally your turn." The blonde sneered, pointing towards the door.

"Its okay, I can handle watching my girlfriend suck you off. It will probably only take a few moments anyway." The Latina spat.

"Stop it." The tiny girl warned. "So I'm not going to take it easy on either of you. I know exactly how to get each of you off quickly, thanks to the many occasions that you have each begged me to give you a quick one between classes." The cheerleaders blushed, looking anywhere but at each other. "So I am going to get you each off as fast as I can because although I love you both, I don't plan on spending my evening on my knees with your cocks in my mouth." The brunette finished, pushing the blonde back towards her bed, making her take a seat. "Santana, baby, you need to time us please. There is a timer beside my elliptical, use that."

"Ok, ready?" The two girls nodded eagerly. Quinn took a comfortable position leaning back on her hands while Rachel got properly settled between the woman's legs. "Go!"

Rachel immediately took the huge member into her mouth, first the head, sucking on it for a moment before forcing inch after inch down her throat. The blonde let out a moan when her entire cock had disappeared down the girl's throat. The cheerleader bit her lip and closed her eyes, math problems going crazy in her head as Rachel swallowed her cock repeatedly, humming the tune to 'Say A Little Prayer For You' as she moved her head backwards and forwards on her throbbing member. All contact was lost momentarily before a wet tongue licked the droplet of pre cum that was oozing out of Quinn's tip. The blonde lost it when Rachel blew softly on the girls cock, moaning as she did so.

Rachel took a moment to clean her face as Quinn regained her composure. They looked to Santana who had a comfortable smirk on her face but at the same time she was biting her lip. Her thick member now stood to attention. The brunette stepped towards the girl, grasping the big cock.

"What's the time?" the diva asked over her Latina's whimper.

"Q got 5 minutes 48 seconds." She said shakily. "I plan on going for six minutes flat and then shooting my load down your glorious throat baby." Santana kissed Rachel's swollen lips, tasting her best friend on them. "Q, you taste like apples."

"An apple a day and all that." The blonde shrugged, still in her post orgasmic haze.

"Come on Rach, I'm dying here." She said getting a little impatient. Rachel dropped to her knees once more, grabbing the Latinas thighs.

"Quinn are you ready with the timer?" Rachel made eye contact with the Latina as she held the woman's cock to her mouth.

"Uhu," she mumbled in response. "Go."

Rachel bobbed her head quickly up and down lantanas length, her nose hitting the girl's stomach. She moaned at the full feeling in her mouth since Santana was at least twice as thick as Quinn. Her tongue worked magic around the cheerleader's member as the dark haired girl started thrusting her hips back and forwards. Santana's toes started to curl and the diva knew her girlfriend was close. The girl bragged about not being as sensitive but at the same time, she had some big weaknesses that were just as deadly as sensitivity.

The diva pulled her mouth back right to the head of the Latinas cock and sucked on it, her tongue licking at the end for a few moments before the moaning girl gripped her head and shot her thick ropes of molten cum into the back of her throat.

"Damn!" Santana laughed, "Time me Q?" she asked, helping Rachel to her feet. After getting no reply, both girls looked around to the blonde, seeing her furiously jacking off. The brunette grabbed the timer that the blonde was grasping, seeing that Quinn had managed to stop it.

"You won San, by one second. You get to take me." Rachel said in a thick voice, walking over to her Latina girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and kissing her softly. Quinn moaned in the background, making the other two laugh as she came for a second time. "How do you want me?"

"Damn baby," Santana led her to the girl's bed and led on it with her head on the pillows, her already hard cock lying against the Latinas stomach. "I want you to ride me. It's been such a fantasy of mine to see those titties bouncing all over the place." She growled.

Before Rachel climbed up onto the bed, she pulled her slightly neglected blonde into her arms and kissed her passionately. "It will be your turn soon." She whispered, kissing the girl again before straddling Santana. She was already dripping wet from making her girlfriends cum that she was raring to go.

The singer grasped the thick member and rubbed it against her wet pussy a few times, making Santana moan.

"Geez you're so wet baby." The tan hands went to her hips to try and push the girl down onto her cock but Rachel was being stubborn. It wasn't that she wanted to wait any longer; she just wanted to be in control of this moment. Especially with the position that she was in.

She lowered herself slowly, keeping eye contact with the woman beneath her. She bit her lip as she felt herself being stretched. It didn't hurt so to speak, it was just uncomfortable. Rachel gave herself a few moments to adjust before moving. She felt Santana trying to buck her hips, unable to resist her primal urges as she whimpered.

The singer started rocking her hips slowly before full on riding Santana's thick meat, moaning as pleasure coursed through her with every stroke. Her hands were on the Latinas stomach, allowing her to impale herself harder and faster on the girls cock.

Quinn got up onto the bed, offering her cock to Rachel. The singer took it in her hand and started pumping. Her panting and moaning was too much to even think about putting the massive member in her mouth. She pumped hard and fast, the cheerleader's eyes rolling back in ecstasy as she was about to cum for a third time that night.

Rachel cried out as her orgasm shook her, wetness gushing down Santana's cock but the other girl showed no signs of stopping, she just kept pumping her hips as the brunette rocked lazily.

"Lean forward Rach, I want you too." Quinn said, moving behind the tiny girl. The girl fell onto her girlfriend but shot back up as she felt something trying to poke in to her ass.

"Don't you dare. Never." She panted, reaching for the blondes head to pull her into a kiss. Rachel had heard all of the horror stories about anal sex and never wanted to go there herself.

"Rach, get off I'm gonna," the diva just thrust herself down hard on the girls cock as her cum shot out of the tip, filling her girlfriend. "Baby," the Latina moaned.

"I'm on birth control." She whispered against Santana's lips before kissing her softly, stealing the breath straight from her lungs. Rachel disconnected their bodies, turning to Quinn and kissing her, rewarding her for waiting. "You guys should have gotten me to do this sooner. I hope you both have clear schedules because I cant see me wanting to stop this." The diva informed her girlfriends, pulling Quinn on top of her and prompting her to line herself up with Rachel's centre.

The blonde could have come just from feeling how wet her girlfriend was. Without any further hesitation, she slowly slid her cock in, watching as every singe inch disappeared. Quinn was mesmerized by where it went. She withdrew slowly and started a fast pace as she ran a finger across the girls stomach. She could have sworn she felt her massive cock moving inside.

"Fuck Rach." Quinn moaned when the girl's nails dug into her back and her hips rose to meet the thrusts. "I can't take much, I'm sorry."

"I-its fine. I c-cant take a lot e-either." Rachel groaned. She was so wound up from the day that she just wanted another quick release. She knew that on Quinn's first time she wouldn't be up to much but Rachel was fine with that. She knew that one of them would eat her out if she didn't come.

A few pumps later Quinn came, shooting her load even deeper inside Rachel. The blonde couldn't believe how much better it felt to have her girlfriend like this rather than a blow job. She couldn't really believe how much more intimate it was and that alone sent her to cloud nine as she fell to the other side of her girlfriend.

Rachel laughed at the sight of both of her spent girlfriends who were drifting away into a peaceful sleep. The brunette had her favourite, of course she did. But she did love both of her girlfriends evenly, even if she did prefer the blonde. She snuggled into the girl who wrapped her arm over her, kissing her head and whispering a sleepy 'I love you.'

**Faberry shipper at heart. Gotta have that faberry ending. Review and leave more prompts.**


End file.
